Misty's Goodbye... Or is It?
by PokeWriter25
Summary: AAMRN After Ash and Misty have a fight, Misty leaves to see Rudy at Trovita Island. But is Rudy as truthful as he seems? Read to find out!


Misty's Goodbye... Or is it?  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, I cannot live a lie anymore. I really don't own pokemon!  
The lucky bastards at Nintendo and GameFreak do.  
A/N: Please be helpful and review so that I don't write any more cheesy AAMRNs. Please no flames.   
I am at a vulnerable, young stage 'cause this is my first fic. If this title has been used already, I am sorry to   
the writer for copying your title.   
I dedicate this fic to NeoLadySakura for helping me discover my hidden desire for writing pokemon fics,   
Gogotruveg for always helping me out with my writer's block and to A*MON. Angie, I am overjoyed to   
know that there are pokemon lovers in such an anti-Pokemon country as England.  
  
Misty's Goodbye... Or is it?  
  
Ages:  
Misty: 13  
Ash: 13  
Brock: 19  
Rudy: 14  
  
  
Signs:  
**: author's notes  
whatever: thoughts  
"": speech  
(blah, blah): translated pokemon speech  
  
Enough of this! on with the story!  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu are on their journey in the land of Jhoto.  
It is a typical day. Ash and Misty are fighting, and Brock is trying to break up the fight.  
  
Ash: "Am too!"  
Misty: "Are not!"  
Ash: "Am too!"  
Misty: "Are not!"  
Ash: "Am too!"  
Misty: "Are not!"  
Brock: "Guys! Stop it!"  
Ash: "I am a good trainer and these badges and this trophy prove it" (points at badges and holds up Orange   
League trophy)  
Misty: That was all luck and pity  
Ash: "Oh, yeah?!"  
Misty: ""Yeah!"  
  
Pikachu was really pissed off and thundershocked them both.  
  
Pikachu: PI-KA-CHUUUUU!!!!! (Oh, shut up!)  
Ash/Misty: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Ash and Misty fall down, stand up, and face their backs to each other.  
Ash/Misty: Hmph!  
  
Ash sat down on a nearby stump and let out a sigh.  
  
Ash: Gee, maybe Misty is right, maybe I'm not a good trainer. I just wish Misty would like me. I just can't tell her  
I love her, she'd just laugh in my face!  
Just then, pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.  
Pikachu: (Sorry I shocked you. What's wrong?)  
Ash: Nothing  
Pikachu: (Don't you give me that bull, You're thinking about Misty, right?)  
Ash: "Yeah. Pikachu, I can't tell her I love her, she hates me."  
Pikachu: (Don't lose faith, bud. I think she loves you too.)  
Ash: "Do you think so?"  
Pikachu: (I have a hunch)  
Ash: "Thanks, pikapal."  
  
  
The next day  
  
Ash and Misty are fighitng AGAIN, but this time, it is more than teasing.  
  
Ash: "Well if that's how you feel, then you can just go!"  
Brock: "Ash, you don't mean that!"  
Misty: "All right then, I will! I hate you Ash Ketchm!"  
Ash: "And don't come back!"  
  
Misty runs away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Misty: I can't believe he did that! and I thought I loved him! Well I'm over him. I know! I'll go to see Rudy!  
  
And Misty headed back to Trovita Island in search of Rudy.  
  
  
2 months later...  
  
Ash woke up in the pokemon center at Goldenrod City and saw Pikachu next to his head  
  
Ash: "Morning, Pikachu"  
Pikachu: (Morning, Ash)  
  
Brock was talking in his sleep again  
Brock: "Nurse Joy, what are you doing with that?! Officer Jenny, why are you handcuffing me?! OOH!"  
Ash: "Pikachu, wake him up, that's disgusting"  
Pikachu (thundershocking Brock): (Wake up call!)  
Brock: "WAAAAAAAHHHH"  
Ash: "Brock, let's get some breakfast."  
Brock: "Ok, just NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"  
Ash: "Ok, Ok. Let's get going"  
  
  
At Trovita Island...  
  
Misty woke up as the sun shone on her. She yawned, got dressed, and took Togepi to the kitchen for some   
breakfast. Rudy *GRR!* was at the table buttering some toast.  
  
Rudy: "Good morning, darling."  
Misty: "Hi sweetie"  
  
Rudy gave Misty a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
Rudy: Did you sleep well?"  
Misty: "Yes", she lied. No! for you information, I did not sleep well! I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking   
of Ash! I mean, I love Rudy, not that whiny brat! she reminded herself.  
Rudy: "What do you say we go for a ride in the boat after breakfast?"  
Misty: "I'd love to!"  
Rudy: Hehehe. She is so stupid! She dosen't even know that I don't really like her and I'm just scamming her for   
all she's got! I just hope Carrie doesn't find out about this and take it the wrong way.  
  
  
Back in Goldenrod...  
  
Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are chowing down on their breakfast, well at least Brock and Pikachu are. Ash just picks   
at his food. Brock breaks the silence.  
  
Brock: "Ash, you have to eat something."  
Ash: "I'm not hungry."  
Brock: "Ash, I'm not stupid! I know you love Misty."  
Ash: "I just can't stop thinking of her!"  
Brock: "There's only one thing to do and you know what it is."  
Ash: "I can't go back after what I said!"  
Brock: "If you really love her you would go after her."  
Ash: "And I do. That's it! I can't take it anymore! I'm going after her."  
Brock: "Well put, Ash!"  
Pikachu: (Yeah!)  
Ash: "Where should I start?"  
Brock: "Call Daisy. She should know."  
Ash: "Yeah, let's do that. She is Misty's sister after all."  
  
Ash goes th the VidPhone and dials up the Cerulean Gym and Daisy picks up  
  
Daisy: "Like, hello?"  
Ash: "Hi, Daisy. It's Ash. Remember me?  
Daisy: "Of course! You're the jerk that hurt my sister's feelings!"  
Ash: "Wait! Wait! You have to believe me! All of those things I said to Misty I didn't mean. In fact I don't hate her,  
I-I, I actually love her."  
Daisy: "Sure..."  
Ash (through tears): "I swear it over all of my badges. I'm begging you to believe me. I'm being completely   
honest."  
Daisy: Wow! he really does love her "Ok, Ok, like, quit the waterworks, kiddo. I believe you."  
Ash: "I've gotta find her. I love her to much to lose her. Do you know where she is?"  
Daisy: "The last I heard of, she was at Trovita Island wth the gym leader there. She seemed pretty happy."  
Ash: "Grrr. Rudy!"  
Daisy: "Be careful, Ash, Rudy has a pretty nasty rep."  
Ash: "What?!"  
Daisy: "It wasn't until a few years ago that he cleared his name. He used to be scammer until he 'came clean',  
but others say he is still up to his old tricks. I told Misty but she wouldn't listen. His old girlfirend's name was   
Carrie. They say that they still have a relationship, but nobody ever heard of her after they caught him."  
Ash: "Whoa! I have to get to Misty! Thanks, Daisy."  
Daisy: "Sure. Bye!"  
Ash: "Bye"  
  
Ash tells Brock and Pikachu the story and they prepare to go to Trovita.  
  
  
A week later, they are flying on Charizard to Trovita Island.  
They land on Trovita Island and walk to Rudy's house.  
  
  
Inside Rudy's house...  
  
Misty had come back from the tennis courts a bit early because Togepi needed a nap. But then, Misty saw   
somethig that broke her heart. It was... RUDY KISSING ANOTHER GIRL!!! Misty fumed and ran to Rudy, just as  
Ash, rock, and Pikachu came inside.  
  
Misty (crying) : "RUDY!!!"  
Rudy: "Misty, Carrie! I can explain, I can explain!"  
Misty: "There's no need. And I thought I loved you!"  
  
Then, Misty heard a familiar voice  
  
Ash: "You're in for it, Rudy! You hurt Misty's feelings, now you'll pay!"  
Misty: "ASH!"  
  
Ash jumped on Rudy and pushed him down. Rudy jumped back up and the punches flew. After 5 minutes, Ash  
emerged the victor after delivering a kick to "where the sun don't shine". Misty just looked at Ash. Ash walked  
over to Misty and smiled. A rush of emotions ran through her mind.   
  
Misty: Rudy betrayed me and Ash dosen't love me. Who will love me now?  
Ash: "Good to see you again Misty."  
  
After taking a walk on the beach, Ash had talked the most and Misty barely talked. They sat under a palm tree.  
  
Ash: "Misty?"  
Misty: "Huh?"  
Ash: "I'm just sorry for what I said before. I never wnted you to leave. In fact, I never wanted you to leave because  
I-I, I love you Misty."  
Misty: "Ash, I don't love you".  
  
Ash felt his world going to pieces.  
  
Ash: "What? Why?"  
Misty: "I can't love you"  
Ash: "Why?"  
Misty: "After Rudy did that to me, I'm too afraid to let it happen to me again."  
Ash: "Misty, I would never do that. I'd die before I do that. Misty, I know you've been hurt, but I swear that I will   
never do that to you and I will always love you"  
Misty: "Do you really mean that?"  
Ash: "Of course."  
  
Misty knew that he was sincere. she did not know how, but she just knew he wouldn't hurt her. Ash held her   
close.  
  
Ash: "Misty, is something wro-"  
  
He was cut off by Misty's lips on his. Ash felt like he was in heaven. So did Misty.  
  
Misty: "I love you too"  
  
They kissed again.  
  
They walked back, hand in hand, to where Brock was. He was gawking at Officer Jenny who was writing up a   
report on Rudy. He then saw Ash and Misty walking towards him.  
  
Brock (chuckling): "Did I miss something?"  
  
Misty used her trusty mallet on him  
  
Brock: "Ouchies!"  
  
They went to the pokemon center on Valencia Island and got ready for bed.  
  
Misty: "Ash."  
Ash: "Yes, Misty?"  
Misty: "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"  
  
Ash's mind raced. Should I? Well, if it's ok with her...  
  
Ash: "If you really want me to."  
Misty: "I know I do."  
Ash: "Ok"  
  
Ash fell asleep, with Misty in his arms.  
  
THE END  
  
I know. Really corny. But heck! It's my first time Please R&R! Please help me become a better writer with your   
reviews. No flames, plz. PokeWriter25, over and out. 


End file.
